


Emergency Genocide

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Chocolate Genocide, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Silly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Mac's overreaction caused himself and Koller to jump into another dimension. One filled with an android that sits on people and a scary scar nose guy. Next time, Mac's just going to run to the closest cheap convenient store to pick up chocolate instead of trying to jump back in time to stop the melting ones.





	Emergency Genocide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Ah! Yuna! Another gift for you! I hope you and everyone enjoy this masterpiece from these two amazing games, the second being "Detroit: Become Human"! Make sure to hide your chocolates from Connor and Adam! They'll eat them all!

Oh no! Oh no! Mac is pacing around the room in his over the top panic mode! In his own apartment! Nothing unusual about that! All because Adam Jensen is standing there with a look of shock on his face! Over what? Melted decorated chocolate! The chocolates that Mac picked out an hour ago from the drug store have melted due to this horrible heat wave that’s shifting through Prague as they speak! And here Mac thought only gloomy England gets unbearable weather! Nonetheless, Mac can fix this! He quickly grabs the box of chocolates out of Adam’s hand and runs out the door before Adam can Icarus him to a wall. He needs to speak to Koller!

Adam looks on, scratching his beard, wondering where the Hell his boyfriend is going? He just wanted to let Mac know that he appreciates the beautiful and tasty looking chocolate that have cereal marshmallows on them. He didn’t care that they’re a bit melted. It’s chocolate for God’s sake! Just ones covered in fluffy unicorns and rainbows! They’re the lucky charms of the mill. Oh well. Shrugging, Adam sits back on the couch, going back to watching his baseball game. Nearly throwing the remote at the TV, because his favorite team is down by four and in the bottom of the ninth! How are they going to come back from this? Maybe a bad call?

By some miracle, of course! Just Mac’s miracle though. Adam’s is a disappointment dumpster fire. Thank God Mac has his comms turned off right now, so he doesn’t have to hear the breathing fire. He bursts through Koller’s underground dungeon, shaking at the sight of all those mechanical limbs hanging down from the ceiling. This isn’t normal for a human being! Regardless, he has a mission to complete. He runs up to the Prince look-a-like and shakes him. Koller stops listening to his music and nearly jumps out of his skin when Mac tackles him to the floor.

Mac flails his arms around angrily. “I need to borrow your time machine!” He grabs him by the coat collar and starts shaking him again.

“Woah! Woah! Chillax, Mac-Man!” Koller stops Mac from strangling him to death or shaking his head into a concussion.

Mac gets off him. Apologizing after helping him off the ground. He’s not used to this kind of seriousness. Not since his last wife accused him of going out in the middle of the night to escape her presence. While that’s true, he only went as far as the convenient store to talk to anyone that would listen to a poor man’s plea of helping him escape this death trap of a relationship! He only received weird exchanges of looks before the worker behind the counter threatened to call the cops. Mac’s never been back to that store since then. Lucky for him, Koller can’t afford to call the cops. They’ll ship him off to Golem before even fixing this issue, or Mac will ship him off to Golem himself. Either way, Koller is in a shitty situation.

Koller sighs. “Ok, I can help you, but, really man! This is a delicate situation! God, I should’ve never told Adam about this. Now everyone’s going to want to use it for something stupid.”

“You let Adam use it by going back to a baseball game to fix the outcome of a bad call!” Mac follows Koller to where he keeps the precious device, right in the leaking gas chamber behind that painting. Thankfully it’s still turned off from last time. Wait a minute…

“Why does Jensen keep stealing my Praxis kits out of my safe?” Koller’s really not asking anyone in particular. He’s just speaking out loud and ignoring Macready’s shouts.

Mac’s taken back. Did the man not listen to him? Should he just call the state police right now and damn the chocolates? No, then Adam won’t have anywhere to go to if he needs a fixer upper, and Hell will freeze over if Mac even attempts to fix his aug’s. Not after that comment he made to Adam last year about maintenance. Adam hasn’t let him live that down, and he doubts he ever will. Maybe the ball pit from that shady bank’s desk will snap Adam back into a less “let’s tease Mac forever” tone? Temporarily? Who doesn’t love a good jump in a pit of balls? Not just the blue ones either.

“Koller! Focus!” Mac touches his own frontal lobe where a headache is starting to form.

“I am. I just don’t see why you need to use it. The _Detroit Tigers_ have won enough games this season. There’s no need for Adam to go back into time!” Koller’s machine is snatched out of his hands.

Without any warning, Mac starts pressing random buttons. Koller tries to stop him, but it’s too late! They’re both traveling through an extraterrestrial wormhole and land in some underground tunnel. Doesn’t look like a dungeon. Looks more like a huge basement where humans are hurrying along and ushering young children that are holding rabbits close to him to bed. What the Hell is this place? People with weird LED lights on the side of their face are coming up to them, studying them with even weirder glowing eyes. Mac wishes he had his gun on him. These faces don’t look too friendly. One of them come up to Koller, taking his augmented hand into their hand.

“He’s like us! He’s made of wires and strange carbon!” A female is touching the back of Koller’s head, where the retractable plate is.

“I know! We should introduce them to our leader!” Another comes up to Koller and touches his arm.

Mac is weirded out by the fact that these people are treating Koller as if he’s some sort of machine God. He doesn’t have time for this! He quickly grabs Koller by the arm, messes with the time machine again, and they disappear. Not even leaving a trace of them being there. Sadly, they only managed to teleport a few miles out, and land in an apartment room, face first on the ground, startling the two people on the couch who were having a make-out session.

“What the fuck!” The one with brown hair and a scar across his nose gets off his lover and pulls a gun out from the cushion, aiming it at Mac and Koller.

Koller holds his hands up quickly as he sits up. He’s not going to be the victim here because of some inter dimensional travel! He makes a gesture at Mac to do the same! They’re lovers, not fighters here! They come in peace! Mac doesn’t get the memo. He goes over to the scared nose guy, and quickly disarms him, then punches him in the face. Causing him to fall over on top of a puppy like person with the same blue LED light on his face. Why are there people with strange lights on their faces!? But oh boy, is Mac going to get it. The other guy gets off the couch and instantly pins Mac to the floor, on his stomach, sitting on him like he’s been a bad dog.

Koller doesn’t help him. He steps back, away from the supposed crime scene. He has no time to adjust the machine in his hand. Maybe the reason is the scar nose guy just received a black eye? Coughing, Koller slowly lowers his hands, and extends his free one, like an olive branch. It gets smacked away. A nervous laughter escapes his lips when the gun’s barrel is pointed in the middle of his forehead. So much for a peace treaty. He ends up dropping the time machine, and a few buttons start to blink. Oh no! Quickly leaning down he picks it up, and he teleports a short distance behind the man. He pockets the machine and does a fast-high kick to the face! Causing them both to topple on one another.

Mac is tapping the ground in aggravation. “This is a damn sitcom I’m in.”

Koller comes out of the smoke cloud in triumphant! He’s holding onto the shirt collar of nose guy and holding the gun up in the air. “I win!”

“That’s nice, Koller, but we still need to get out of here! This guys ass is heavy!” Mac demonstrates by trying to shove the body off him, only for the moving butt to sink on him further. His ribs might not hold up much longer.

Koller drops the gun and the limp body. “Alright. You win, Mr. LED light.”

The LED light guy speaks up, “My name is Connor, and the guy that you knocked out is my boyfriend, Detective Reed.”

Koller looks down at the dizzy eyed Gavin. He immediately apologizes and drops him to the ground. He walks up to Connor with his hands together in a prayer motion. Hoping for the cool and sensible android to get off his friend. They just wanted to break the laws of time by getting this man a new box of chocolates by stopping the idiot from going to the bar on a peculiar hot day in February! Connor looks at the crying man with confusion. The body standing before him looks funny. Koller sees the stare, and he does his best to explain about the advance prosthetics in his “country”.

“My database is up to date about everything that’s going on in the technological world. Why have I not learned about your body?” Connor gets off Mac and helps the back-hurting man up.

“Well, we’re really advance! My country is very far in the dark though, because I’ve never seen sentient technology as yourself or a functioning relationship with a human with your…condition and all.” Koller takes his finger and touches the LED light.

Connor moves his hand away. “I rather you not touch that.”

Koller apologizes again. He looks down at Gavin to see him groaning and touching his aching face. Damn, this man is a detective? He couldn’t even hurt a fly with how weak his punches are. Moving downwards, he grabs the man by his arm and hoists him up. Gavin’s eyes adjust to the harsh light to see his attacker staring at his face. He wants to punch him when his eyes clear. He grabs him by the throat and starts to strangle him, giving him a wrangle before the juicy stuff happens. Connor gives it a bit of thought if he should rescue the time traveling intruder. They’re not really a threat; however, they did attack them.

Connor walks over to Gavin and pulls him off. “Enough, Gavin. We’ll continue our intimacy later.”

Mac feels a blush on his face. Great. He didn’t want to be hot and bothered by picturing and android and human fucking each other. “Come on! I don’t need that mental image!”

Gavin rubs his nose, as if that’s going to make his face hurt any less. He sneers at Koller and goes to the kitchen to breathe. Connor approves of Gavin’s level head. He walks over to Mac, who’s head is not on the same level. He looks like he’s ready to blow up and put a bullet into someone’s head. Coughing, Connor places a hand on the human’s shoulder, a comfort he’s learned that a bit of understanding can come between them by soft physical contact. Human’s need to realize that not everything is going to bite them or try to beat them up. Sit on them maybe but no hurting is allowed via program rules.

Mac didn’t feel the same. He takes his fist, aims it back, and goes for an uppercut to Connor’s jaw. Before he can contact anything, they’re teleported again. Back in Koller’s lair, and Mac falls facedown in a bloody spot on the ground. Gross. He gets up, and rushes to the sink to rinse off the Goddamn bacteria. He didn’t even hear Adam coming in with a baseball he’s throwing up and down in the air. If he did, he really didn’t care. He’s had enough torment and anger from some cyber people. He doesn’t want to hear it from Adam!

Adam goes up to Koller to ask him a question, “The time machine still available? The umpire made another bad call.”

Mac looks up from his face washing to see Adam is holding onto a box of chocolates. The same chocolates from earlier! The melting ones! He didn’t throw them away after all! Not that Mac’s over reaction from earlier had any justification to it but still! He didn’t throw them away! Mac runs up to Adam and gives him a big hug. Adam pops a chocolate in his mouth and returns the hug.

“Adam! Never let me leave the apartment like that ever again!” Mac pulls himself away and steals a chocolate for himself.

Koller goes to interject about the adventures of travel, when he sees a portal behind him open. Out comes a pissed off Gavin and Connor babbling about how he copied the data with scans by using his retinal, only took two years to build. Adam looks at Koller and Mac for answers. They both whistled and started walking away. Adam turns back to Connor who is trying to taste the chocolate now, and Gavin is slapping his hands away.

Today is going to be a weird day.


End file.
